1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply devices and more particularly an induction type power supply device, which comprises a power supply base unit connectable to an electric outlet to obtain an AC power supply, and an attached induction device placed on the power supply base unit for receiving the AC power supply from the power supply base unit by means of magnetic induction and converting the AC power supply into the desired DC power supply for output to an external mobile electronic apparatus being connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the coming of digital era, many digitalized electronic products, such as digital camera, cellular telephone, music player (MP3) etc., have been continuously developed and have appeared on the market. These modern digital electronic products commonly have light, thin, short and small characteristics. For high mobility, power supply is an important factor. A mobile digital electronic product generally uses a rechargeable battery to provide the necessary working voltage. When power low, the rechargeable battery can be recharged. For charging the rechargeable battery of a digital electronic product, a battery charger shall be used. However, it is not economic to purchase a respective battery charger when buying a new mobile electronic product.
Further, when using a battery charger to charge the rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic product, it is necessary to connect the connection interface of the battery charger to an electric outlet and then insert the power output plug of the battery charger to the power jack of the mobile electronic product. After charging, the user needs to remove the battery charger from the mobile electronic product. When wishing to charge the rechargeable battery of a mobile electronic product, the user must carry the mobile electronic product to a place where there is an electric outlet. When one goes out and there is no any electric outlet available, the user will be unable to charge the rechargeable battery of his(her) mobile electronic product.
The use of a conventional battery charger has the drawbacks as follows:
1. When using many different mobile electronic products, one shall have to prepare many different battery chargers for charging the mobile electronic products separately. It costs a lot to prepare many different battery chargers.
2. A conventional battery charger can be used to charge a mobile electronic product only where there is an electric outlet. When one goes out to a place where there is no any electric outlet and the power of the rechargeable battery of his(her) mobile electronic product is low, he(she) will be unable to charge the mobile electronic product in time.
Therefore, it is desirable to find a way that eliminates the aforesaid problems.